


Whisper Crimson I Intrude

by bratrights



Series: Gerry Keay; Monsterfucker Extraordinaire [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, Eldritch Sex, Explicit Consent, Gerry Tops The Distortion, It/Its Pronouns For Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Dick, Trans Gerard Keay, Trans Male Character, dick stepping, nonbinary michael, transmasc author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratrights/pseuds/bratrights
Summary: “You think you can temper me?” It asked, the lilt of its voice as sharp as its grin. “You cannot drive to madness that which already resides there.”“I can tempt you, at the very least.” Gerry replied, combing his hand through Michael’s mane of curls to rest on the back of its neck. “Just because you’re bad at asking doesn’t mean you aren’t curious.”Michael is a brat. Gerry's determined to tame it.Can be read as a standalone!
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Series: Gerry Keay; Monsterfucker Extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Whisper Crimson I Intrude

**Author's Note:**

> This one's just pwp but it can be read without reading Chromatic Perversion first! The only thing that carries over is that Gerry and Michael are in a weird pseudo-relationship sort of friends-with-benefits type thing. 
> 
> I am transmasc and wrote Gerry's trans-ness based on my experience of my own self & what I'm comfortable with, but there's not really any gendered language to warn for in this one, just one instance of the word clit and Gerry's impeccable strap game.

Gerry was not in the habit of waiting for Michael. Michael showed up when it wanted, everything else be damned, and while its irregularity was in some ways frustrating, it was equally enticing, being kept on his toes. 

But Michael was not the only one who could be surprising, and Gerry had been waiting for an opportunity like this; anticipating it almost since they’d started — whatever it was that they were doing here. 

So it was Friday night and Gerry found himself lounging on his bed, waiting for Michael. He was about as certain as he could be that Michael would show — it rarely stayed away for more than a week at a time, and while saying it had a pattern would be too generous, Gerry had gotten better at guessing when it would appear. If he was wrong it would only be mildly embarrassing to take his lingerie and strap back off. 

He lit a cigarette, just to pass the time. He didn’t finish it before the door showed up. 

Gerry was on his feet and halfway to it before Michael stepped into his room. He didn’t even give it a chance to speak before he had his hand tangled in the collar of its shirt, hauling it down for a kiss. It giggled into his mouth and he could feel the sound reverberate in his lungs. He bit at its lips, rough and dirty, before pulling away. 

“So impatient,” Michael giggled, curling its long hands around his waist. He could feel its gaze trip over every inch of him, tracing the lines the lace cut into his skin. Gerry shook off its grasp, dropping the near extinguished cigarette to the floor and putting it out with his boot. 

“We’re not playing your game today.” He replied with a grin. Michael laughed again, and the echo of it cut off abruptly as Gerry pressed himself flush with it, pressing his strap into its thigh. 

“You think you can temper me?” It asked, the lilt of its voice as sharp as its grin. “You cannot drive to madness that which already resides there.” 

“I can tempt you, at the very least.” Gerry replied, combing his hand through Michael’s mane of curls to rest on the back of its neck. “Just because you’re bad at asking doesn’t mean you aren’t curious.” 

“Your boldness will have you in over your head.” Michael hummed, but whatever sentiment it was expressing was undercut by the bright swirl of neon blush over its cheeks. 

“Like you dont like it.” It was hard to follow Michael’s gaze, even up close — its eyes a whirlpool of color and shape. But whether it was watching his movement or not, it still reacted when he reached down to touch its door, shuddering like a disk slipping. He grinned. 

“ _ Ha _ , you play dirty, my beholder.” Michael’s voice echoed as if it were coming from all directions at once.

“You like that, too.” Gerry couldn’t keep the smugness from his voice. He brushed his thumb over the door knob just to hear the hitch in Michael’s breath. It giggled like static — and Gerry knew it well enough to recognize anticipation when he heard it.

“Madness suits you.” It dug sharp fingers into his hips.

Gerry laughed. “So does black lace, don’t you think?” Michael hummed and leaned down to kiss him again. Gerry tugged on its hair, tongue piercing clinking against its sharp teeth. He caught its lip with his teeth as he pulled away, tugging on it just to hear it growl before he moved lower, biting at the vague shape of its neck. It laughed, dark, desirous, as he leaned away completely. “So?”

“Waiting for something?” Michael teased, a shudder in its voice as Gerry messed with the door knob again. 

“Waiting for you to give me a yes.” 

“Always so insistent. Like you  _ need to know _ , beholder.” Michael’s face curled into a grin. Gerry scoffed, pulling its hair again. 

“It's what people do.” He said, then smirked up at it. “Though  _ I _ won’t lie, I do want to hear you say you  _ want _ me to fuck you.”

“So resolute in your desire for clarity. Asking insanity and lies for an answer, again and again, is that not the definition of madness?” Michael giggled like popping bubbles. 

“Oh no, I understand your answer. I just want to hear you say it. Unless you’d rather leave?” Gerry raised an eyebrow at it, daring it to say differently. It’s features shifted and swirled like a kaleidoscope, but he was still almost certain it was rolling its eyes. 

“If you need such submission, yes, I want you.” Michael said, its voice a rough growl, like it had to force the words out, like it was barely holding itself back. Gerry grinned, baring his teeth.

“Good,” He said, and thrust the door open. 

Michael did not stumble backwards into its own hallway, but it was a close thing. Gerry strode in after it, crowding it up against its own wall in that technicolor labyrinth. Its form blurred, colors fractaling and shape twisting but that didn’t stop Gerry from kissing it hard, catching the approximation of its mouth with his teeth. He had one hand on the wall beside it, able to feel the tripping beat of its heart flutter under his palm as Michael groaned static into his mouth. His other hand slipped under its shirt, scratching where its hips should have been, tracing his nails up to the twisting spiral of its ribs. 

Gerry broke the kiss, smirking up at Michael as its features flickered and shifted. “Go on then, get undressed.” He said, letting his voice drop low. Michael’s laughter echoed dizzyingly around its hallways, but it tripped over itself as he worked a thigh between its legs. 

“So  _ demanding _ ,” Michael’s voice hiccupped with laughter. Gerry could feel the tension buzz through it, lightning arcing in repeating fractals of poorly disguised desire. 

“You want me to be.” Gerry purred, pressing a kiss to the sharp angle of its jaw. Its whole being shook, shedding clothing like it was molting. Gerry grinned into the prismatic skin of its collarbone, biting a bright bruise over where bone should have been as Michael gasped, its hips jerking against him seemingly of their own accord. 

“Too greatly do you seem to enjoy this vexing of me.” Michael hummed around the static that purred from its chest.

“Maybe I do,” Gerry said, voice smug, “That’s not going to stop you from getting on your knees for me though, is it.” It wasn’t a question. Michael’s form shook, vibrating out of its skin.

“Do you Know that?” It dragged a long, sharp finger down his spine. 

“I know  _ you _ .” He pressed his thigh hard against Michael just to watch its whole body roll into him. Loathe as Michael was to admit it, he did know it, he understood it, as well as he could understand something like Michael. He stepped away from it entirely and Michael made a high sound like the whine of something breaking. 

“Is your confidence what you think it is?” Michael asked, though it was hard to take its esotericism seriously when its voice was rough and breathless. 

“Enough of it is confidence.” Gerry’s gaze flicked over Michael’s bare form. It was still mostly human shaped, just shifting, flickering like its very being was switching between radio stations, staticky and discordant. Its face was hardest to follow, but every iteration of its eyes were wide, dark,  _ needy _ in an almost human way, in sharp contrast to the rest of it. All of Michael was long, its hands, its arms, its body, twisting as its contrary nature fought its desire. 

But desire was winning, obviously so. Gerry watched for one eternal moment as Michael squirmed. The last time he’d been in its hallways, he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to just look, not in a supernaturally voyeuristic sort of way, but just to see, as a human, the most inhuman form of Michael he could perceive. And inhuman it was — Gerry hardly had words to describe the vision Michael was. But his gaze was perpetually drawn downwards to between its legs — he wasn’t even sure he could call it a dick, it looked like something out of an eldritch nightmare more than any cock, curling independent of the small tremors that shuddered through Michael. It branched outwards, fractaling in its repeated pattern — Gerry remembered what it was like to feel it unfurl inside him, and seeing it now, he was having a hard time restraining himself. 

Gerry wanted to see Michael  _ fall apart. _

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow, putting on an air of boredom. Michael looked at him — and Gerry watched, trying to hide the way his breathing stuttered as Michael sunk to its knees, body rolling downward in a way that implied too many joints, but its movement was fluid, hypnotizing. 

Gerry moved back into Michael’s space, fixated on the way its form seemed to bend towards him. He combed his fingers through its hair, tugging on it as he went and a low sound like the distant roll of thunder fell from it. 

“Good,” Gerry hummed, pulling its hair harder. He pressed the toe of his boot against its dick, to tease, to taunt. He didn’t expect the sound that seemed to rattle the whole hallway, tearing its way out of Michael like shattering glass. Gerry’s ears rang with the echo of it, the after image of Michael grinding against his boot burning itself into his mind. He shifted his foot, digging the toe of his boot into it harder and Michael  _ whined _ , its hips jerking against him. 

“Oh? You like that?” Gerry teased, shifting upwards to press the whole length of his boot to Michael’s dick. It writhed under him, each tentacle-like fractaling tendril curling against the rough leather as Michael ground rhythmlessly against the firm pressure. He pulled on Michael’s hair again, forcing its head backwards to look up at him, keeping it trapped in place as he pressed firmer on it. Its features blurred, swirling across its face too fast for him to follow with his eyes but its moan was loud and clear and Gerry could feel it shake his very bones. 

“What was that?” He asked, feigning innocence as he shifted, dragging the toe of his boot up the length of its cock. Michael threw its head back around a sound like white noise, its whole being spasming under him. 

“You -” Michael moaned, choking on its words, rolling with clouds of static in time with the roll of its hips. Gerry pressed his heel against the base of its dick, and he could feel even through the boot each fractaling branch of Michael grab him, curling towards the hard, almost cruel pressure of his step. He tugged Michael’s hair again, forcing it closer, watching it blur and reshape itself around a sound that was almost too high for Gerry to hear, but he could  _ feel _ its desperation.

“You’re about to come just from this, aren’t you?” Gerry let mockery bleed into his tone. The pale, glowing liquid that dripped from Michael was almost certainly going to leave streaks on his boot but he could hardly bring himself to care, not when Michael was whining like the screech of unoiled hinges, writhing and squirming and wrapping itself around his boot in a frenzied need for more contact. 

“Always you  _ ask _ ,” It gasped, and it didn’t need to breathe but it sounded like air had left it entirely, replaced by need and color. Its face was flushed with prismatic patterns across its cheeks, eyes wide and dark when they came into focus — undercutting the false display of petulance it gave even more so than the seeming inability for it to stop rutting against him. 

“I thought you’d recognize a question that doesn’t need an answer. Or are you already so out of it that you’re losing your touch?” Gerry grinned down at it, punctuating his words with a rough press of his toe down its length. The sound that fell from Michael sounded torn from it, making the walls tremble around them as it spasmed. 

Gerry scratched his free hand down the wall where he had it braced just to watch Michael’s form flutter and shiver. It was a headrush like nothing he’d ever known, to have Michael writhing beneath his heel as he stepped down hard against it. It cried out, every part of it curling towards him, bending in ways it shouldn’t, arched into the rough friction of pleasure. Michael was not helpless, but it was  _ letting him _ do this, and it was exalting, intoxicating.

He leaned over Michael’s form, looking down at it with a false display of disinterest, watching it writhe under him. Heat rolled through him in waves, pleasure-drunk on the power trip of having such an impossible, unknowable being pliant and shaking under him. 

He grabbed it by the chin, tipping its head back to meet where the vague impression of eyes were, to lock it in the concept of a gaze. It whined, its mouth falling open around the sound that was almost too high for Gerry to hear. He hummed, trying to seem as nonchalant as he could as he shifted his hand, slipping two fingers into its mouth, pressing down on its long tongue. Michael gagged around his fingers, its long tongue curling around them in a way that defied description, writhing like its cock against his boot. 

Gerry swore under his breath, pressing deeper into Michael’s mouth as he stepped harder, firmer against its dick and Michael  _ spasmed _ , its very being seeming to shake out of existence for just a moment. 

Then Michael’s whole form tensed, splintering around a choked sound Gerry could only hear the echo of but he would have  _ sworn  _ it was his name. He ground his boot against it through the cry and watched as Michael shuddered, its body a dazzling mess of noise and geometry as it came, its cock writhing against him, curling glowing neon in its ecstasy. 

Gerry worked it through its orgasm until it was whimpering, shuddering as he slipped his fingers out of the mess of its mouth. He released his grip on Michael’s hair, and it collapsed, slow, lazy like the movement of honey as it lay back with a sound like a gust of wind. Gerry smirked down at it, easing his boot away from the tendrils of its cock still curled against it, just to watch the way it quaked under him. 

“So this is all it takes to make you well-behaved, huh? Should have tried stepping on you earlier.” Gerry teased. Michael’s features were hazy, less distinct than usual, but its eyes were still dark with desire. 

“Still think yourself in control?” Michael rumbled, pulling its expression together enough to grin up at him, challenging. Gerry grinned back. 

“More than you.” He said smugly, placing his boot on its stomach, just high enough up to not touch its dick. He didn’t press down, but it’s eyes fluttered for just a moment anyway, and it laughed, a sound that rattled Gerry’s very bones. 

“There are many different kinds of lies, my beholder.” Its eyes flashed with an otherworldly light, its fingers sharpening just for a moment as it flexed under him. 

“Just depends on who you’re lying to, Michael.” Gerry shifted his boot downwards, watching it arch up under him. “Tell the truth.”

“ _ Make me _ .” Michael growled back, its face splitting into a grin that curled too far across its cheeks. 

“Brat.” Gerry descended on it, crowding down against the floor, pinning it down with a searing kiss that tasted like light and desire. He tangled a hand in its hair and pulled  _ hard _ . Michael’s hands curled against his hips, teasing leather and black lace. Gerry pulled back, catching its tongue with his teeth as he went and it growled as he grabbed its wrists. 

“Is that all of your grand plan, beholder?” It teased, breathless, mocking laughter laced through its words. Gerry shifted its wrists into one hand, pinning them above its head, ignoring its staticky giggle. 

“Keep those there.”

“Or what?” Michael challenged, though its grin shifted, twisting across its face in something between surprise and intrigue as he grabbed its chin with his free hand. 

“You’re not the only one who can threaten to leave mid-sex.” Gerry purred, pressing the sensite junction of its jaw hard with his thumb. Its bones and structure weren’t quite right under his grasp but it gasped a sound like silver anyway. 

“You wouldn’t,” there wasn’t fear or doubt in its voice. “You’re too human to do so.” 

“Maybe,” Gerry squeezed its jaw tighter, its mouth lolling open around more color. It tested its wrists against his hand keeping them down and he held them firm. “Maybe not. Maybe I’ll just make you beg for me instead.” 

“Ha,” Its laughter bounced through all of its infinite hallways, rattling the very foundation of the hallway they were in. “Each proposition you posit is less likely than the last.”

“Sounds to me like you want me to prove it.” Gerry slid his hand down to curl around its throat.

“You hear what you want to hear.” Michael’s voice grew more ragged as he slowly tightened his fingers around its throat. It wasn’t quite solid, unnatural under his palm, but its stumbling heartbeat pulsed under his grasp and its breath stuttered all the same. 

“And you’ll do what I want you to.” Gerry said, holding it there for just a moment before pulling back, releasing his grip on both its throat and its wrists. 

Immediately, its hands were on his hips, sharp nails digging into his hips. Gerry let out an over-dramatic sigh. 

“You just can’t help but ask me to punish you, can you?” He grabbed its wrists again, pinning them back over its head. 

“Who’s asking?” Michael shot back, baring its teeth in a grin even as its form shifted and blurred under him. 

“Lie all you want.” He purred, mocking, pointedly pressing his thigh  _ hard _ against it. Its hips arched seemingly of their own accord and it let out a sound like thunder, low and wanting. He leaned down to bite at the curve of its throat as it tried to grind against him. “I know this is just your way of begging for me. I  _ know _ you, Michael.” 

It choked on its response as he bit hard at the junction of its neck and shoulder, nothing but a sound like a record scratch falling from its lips. Gerry slipped a hand down between them, trailing down its stomach. It squirmed underneath him as he scratched over its hip and he could feel its cock curl towards him, betraying its desire even as it tried to contain the breathless giggles that shook its throat as he sunk his teeth into its neck again. He skimmed his hand down farther, skirting around its tendrils to dig his nails into its thigh. 

“Will you be good if I let go of your wrists?” Gerry hummed into the uncanny dip of its collarbone. 

“Good and bad, so vague and yet so concrete. Too well defined.” Its words were layered with static, lungfulls of white noise that purred through its chest. The purr grew to a dull roar as he scratched up its inner thigh.

“You’re good at excuses, I’ll give you that.” Gerry dragged a finger up the length of one of the fractaling tendrils that made up Michael’s cock, reveling in the way it squirmed and curled into the touch. It curled around his hand, pulling him closer and he chucked. “You just can’t help yourself, can you,” he said, twisting his hand and Michael stuttered out a low moan, writhing under his touch. 

Gerry quickened his movement, jerking it roughly before pulling away entirely. Its fractaling tendrils clutched at him as he withdrew, like a hundred tiny hands grasping at him, slick and wanton. It whined, arching and twisting and contorting its whole body as it tried to chase him He tutted at it, gripping its hip hard with the now slick hand. 

“Desperate looks good on you.” He hummed, pushing its hips back to the floor. It growled impatience in sharp geometry and loud color. “Ready to behave, Michael?” 

“You think you can  _ tame me _ , beholder?” It shuddered out a guttural growl, the very hallway shaking with it. Gerry shook his head. 

“Wrong answer.” Gerry smirked at it, and before it could voice its impertinence, slipped his slick hand downwards, past the fractaling swirl of its cock, lower. Michael whined, pressing against him as he slipped a finger into it. He curled deep into it, working it open with a kind of rough efficiency. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what to call any of Michael’s body, really, but as he worked in a second finger, Michael’s whole form contorted with pleasure, and it didn’t seem to matter much. Michael pushed back against him with a moan that seemed wrenched from it. He crooked his fingers and its sounds turned sharp with pleasure as he worked it open. Its cock tangled around his wrist, trying to push him deeper but he resisted it, keeping his steady, relentless pace. 

It rolled its hips under his ministrations, moaning, and he pulled away abruptly. The sound that tore itself from its throat was animalistic, rough edges and hard noise that might have been some approximation of his name. 

“You’re teasing,” Michael’s voice sounded distinctly rougher, like it was having a harder time controlling it. 

“Yes, I am.” Gerry said smugly. “I’ll stop teasing if you’ll be good.” 

“I wonder if you are capable of such patience.” Michael bit back, rolling its hips up to grind against his strap. Gerry dug his nails into Michael’s hip and he pressed it hard back to the floor. 

“More than you, looks like.” He said, and pushed both fingers back into it. Its back arched with a sound like shattering glass as he pressed as deep as he could, working his fingers faster, rougher. “Looks to me like you’re needy.”

Michael shot him a look, its facial features still a blur but clearly full of a warped pleasure twisted with impatience, as if to say  _ get on with it _ . 

“Doing alright?” Gerry asked instead, voice full of teasing mockery as he curled both fingers slower, more deliberate. It thrashed, form warping as it tried to rut against him, sounds falling from it seemingly without its knowledge. “You seem a little overwhelmed. I can slow down, if you need me to.” 

Michael made a sound, irreplicable, utterly inhuman, and the hottest sound Gerry had ever heard. Its features were hard to pin down, but it looked wild, hair spilling around it like a pool of gold. “ _ Do not slow down _ .” It growled, voice more static than words, echoing up and down the hallway dizzyingly. Gerry smirked down at it.

“Behave, then.” He said, and finally, released his grip on its wrists. To his surprise and delight, it kept its hands in place, even as they twisted around themselves. “Good boy.” He wrapped his now free hand around Michael’s cock, curling it as it curled around him. Michael’s back arched off the floor as it fractaled outwards, shifting and squirming, but still, it kept its wrists in place. 

“Neither,” It panted, even as it whined and clenched around him. Gerry swore it felt like it was trying to draw his hand deeper even as it writhed under his fingers pulsing steadily in it. 

“So good for me, Michael.” He hummed, fond and teasing in equal measure, because he  _ knew  _ it, intimately — what it wanted, what affected it. Its very being contorted in pleasure. 

“My beholder, you-” It started, but stumbled over its words as he stroked the fractaling tendrils of its cock in time with the scissoring of his fingers within it. It moaned a sound that shook Gerry to his very core, and fuck, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could play this game, watching,  _ feeling _ Michael’s form remake itself around his hand.

“And you’ve called me desperate.” He purred, working a third finger in just to hear it groan, to feel it shake under him. “Look at you, brought to begging by my hand alone. So plain, so understandable — is this what you wanted? To be known?” Michael made a sound like a whine, broken and needy, and Gerry watched with rapt attention as it pulled together enough of a face to shoot him a look of pure desire, begging with its features alone. He grinned back, baring his teeth, and crooked his fingers once more. It fell apart all over again. 

“Gerry,” Michael groaned, as close to begging as he had ever heard it, and he couldn’t stifle a moan of his own, hearing his name fall from it so wantonly.

“You’re just begging for my cock, aren’t you?” Gerry bared his teeth, slipping his fingers out. It made a sound like something breaking, trying to chase his hand with just its hips. “Go on then.” 

“ _ Gerry,”  _ It whined, louder, desperate. He hummed, leaning over it, pressing his hips down to rut his strap against its cock. It let out a strangled cry, curling around the silicone. 

“What do you want, Michael?” He purred, languidly rutting against it. It twisted and whimpered, its cock curling against him, and for a moment Gerry almost stuttered, swearing he could feel its touch as though the dildo was his skin. He only just barely kept his composure, at least until Michael arched almost entirely off the floor with a shout.

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Michael’s cry was sharp, cutting through the air almost tangibly. 

“Good boy,” Gerry growled and Michael shuddered out a whine. He gave it no time to refute the contradiction again, grabbing its thighs to hold it open as he slowly pushed in.

Michael  _ wailed _ . 

The sound echoed through Gerry like an earthquake and he moaned roughly in response, thrusting in until his hips were flushed with Michael’s. He could feel his own slick dripping down his inner thighs but he held himself there, pressed into Michael until Michael was shaking, a near incomprehensible mess of color and want splayed out under him, on display. 

And then he started to move. Michael’s moans sounded like nothing Gerry had ever heard before, more shape than noise, color and emotion lost in a heady swirl of need that had Gerry’s head swimming with lust that was not exclusively his own. He tried to start slow, rolling his hips against Michael’s, but he could  _ feel everything _ , sensations wholly constructed that he never should have, but experienced all the same and he almost lost himself to it. He pulled out slowly, only to thrust in  _ hard _ and Michael’s cry rattled his teeth, had him dripping with want. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Michael, look at you,” Gerry panted, only just barely managing to maintain a steady rhythm. “You can’t even keep yourself together.” Michael let out a moan like sandpaper, curling and uncurling rough outlines of itself, twisting into him as even as it kept the vague shape of its hands over its head. 

Gerry leaned over it, releasing one of its hips to wrap his hand around the vague shape of its throat again. It choked on a moan like it actually needed to breath, arching up into the contact. He pressed harder as he picked up his pace and Michael gagged and whined, a high sound he could feel each jump of under his palm. Its eyes fluttered, seeming to shift and blur under the pressure. Stuttered sounds fell from it in time with each movement of Gerry’s hips, rough and uneven as the heartbeat that pulsed through Michael and into the air around them. The whole hallway seemed to be shifting, shaking in sync with each moan that tore from Michael’s throat. 

Michael squirmed, trying to rut back against Gerry. Gerry tightened his hand around its neck for one more moment before releasing it, reveling in the way it shook and gasped raggedly. 

“Needy thing, you want more, don’t you?” Gerry growled, thrusting deep. Michael whined a sound like breaking glass. 

“ _ Gerry,”  _ was all it managed to catch, sounds and words too lost on Michael to manage more than that. Gerry leaned back and pulled out and it cried out, squirming and shaking and vibrating apart at the seams, its form so indistinct it was hard to even tell that it still, obediently, kept its hands above its head, even as every sense was overwhelmed with  _ need _ . 

Gerry shushed it, gripped its thighs and shifted, hooking its legs up over his shoulders. He leaned down, bending it almost completely in half, and it went easily, gasping and shaking under him. It looked like it wasn’t meant to bend like that, inhuman and long as it was, but Gerry could sense no discomfort from it, and it arched against him with a whine. 

“Good boy,” He panted, voice rough. “You can touch me.” Immediately, Michael clutched at him, leaving long scratches down his back, tearing at the black lace still hanging off him, and Gerry relished the feeling, arching into the pain.

And when he thrust back in it all but  _ shouted _ . Gerry fucked it brutally, rolling his hips hard and relentless and Michael moaned like the cry of something great and incomprehensible — his head, his whole body thrummed with it. Everything around them, the myriad hallways, seemed to dissolve, curling around them and amplifying everything until Gerry wasn’t sure where he ended and Michael began but if didn’t matter — each sound that shook from Michael’s form sent a heat through him he could never put into words, but was sure if Michael kept that up he wouldn’t last long. 

Bent as he was, Gerry bit at Michael’s collarbone, pressing hickeys into skin already mottled with prismatic blush. The taste of iron seeped into his mouth around the kaleidoscopic color of Michael’s form — Gerry was almost certain it was his own blood but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not with Michael whining under him, tangling its hands in his hair as Gerry bit hard in time with each thrust of his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, Gerry could see Michael’s toes curl in pleasure as it moaned. He groaned into the shape of its throat. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” He didn’t really need an answer, he knew, but Michael’s answer was a sound he could  _ feel _ , racing through his blood. He worked a hand between them to tangle in the mass of fractaling tendrils that was Michael’s cock, slick and writhing against his stomach, giving it something more to grind against. Michael curled around him almost instantly, its voice turning high and ragged like helium, like it was only just barely able to make sounds at all. 

Gerry groaned. He was close too, lost between the sensations that surrounded him, not his own but felt nonetheless, and the sounds that fell from Michael. Michael squirmed in response, its cock curling around him and moving downwards to press against his clit. Gerry’s hips stuttered, pushing hard to get closer to that contact.

“Fuck, Michael,” He twisted his wrist, jerking it off faster as he sped up, thrusting unevenly. Michael’s hips jerked up to meet his as best as it could still bent in half. The line between what was his and what was Michael’s was inconsequential, pleasure fractaling out repeating between them in a recursive feedback loop until Michael cried out like a siren and the very air around them quivered with it. 

“Come for me.” Gerry growled with a rough thrust and that was it. Michael screamed a sound like a banshee, like pure desire, the very air around them shattering with color and sensation, dragging Gerry over the edge of orgasm with it as it shook apart into formless sensation. Gerry tumbled into color and sound where all there was was the feeling of him and Michael, lost in rolling, factaling waves of pleasure.

Gerry had no idea how long it took for him to come back to himself, but as the neon cleared from his vision he found he was still collapsed onto Michael’s semi-coherent form. He pulled out of it gently and it let out a sound like a whimper, like a purr, he couldn’t quite tell. He shifted to lay next to it, and oh, god, he was a mess, sticky and glowing faintly with its cum and the taste of iron still lingering on his tongue, but Michael’s form, as it faded back into something more definable, was just as messy if not more so. Gerry wiped the blood from his nose and lip and offered it a grin. 

“Feeling tempered?” His voice came out more fond than teasing. 

“You made me  _ known _ .” Michael giggled, and to Gerry’s delight, its voice still sounded rough, breathless for something that didn’t need to breathe. 

“Just the right amount of known, I hope.” He said. Michael hummed, a sound that felt like assent. It curled around him, a long hand draped over his waist as it lay back in its quite literal afterglow and Gerry tucked himself into it, tracing the luminescent patterns on its skin that curled around the hickeys he’d left.

“I do not mind.” Michael said after a long stretch of comfortable silence. Gerry glanced at its semblance of a face, not wholly in focus but enough to see the almost affectionate glint in its eye. 

“Don’t mind what?” 

“You knowing.” It elaborated, maybe the straightest answer Gerry had ever willingly gotten from it. 

“I guess I am  _ your _ beholder.” Gerry said with a chuckle after a brief pause. It giggled back, echoing over itself with a sigh. Nothing about its appearance or its laughter was human, but the affection it expressed  _ was _ as it shifted closer to him. Maybe that was all either of them needed. Maybe that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gerry](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EfSKrfkXsAAT8ah?format=jpg&name=small)  
>   
> The title's from 4th Dimensional Transition by MGMT bc the Michael flavor is immaculate.


End file.
